Calidez
by Diana Candy
Summary: ..."El mar tranquilo, el fugaz viento, el tibio atardecer, los delfines y las risas de ambos sobre la Nube Voladora; ese sueño era una bella memoria del pasado, pero el calor, el acogedor abrazo de Goku y el amor, era un hecho presente e infinito..." One-shot, GokuXMilk.


**Sin fines de lucro. Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, sino del magnífico mangaka Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Este pequeño relato fue inspirado por ésta corta escena de Dragon Ball: www. youtube watch?v=MicDblaQZq4&list=LL-0JHEaqsckLq5bDVZ10EbA&index=1

 **¡Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

—

—

 _ **Calidez**_

—

—

—

Por alguna razón, Milk estaba agotadísima aquella noche. El día había sido como cualquier otro, pero el cansancio era un tanto mayor. Lo extraño era, que aun sintiéndose así, no lograba tranquilizar su cuerpo conciliando el sueño.

La mujer daba vuelvas y vueltas en la cama, sin encontrar una posición que la relajara, mientras pensaba en los mil y un quehaceres que debía atender al siguiente día.

—¿Qué pasa, Milk? —preguntó su marido, sorprendiéndola en la oscuridad.

—Creí que estabas dormido, Goku…

—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te duele algo?

—No es nada, Goku; estoy bien. Simplemente no puedo dormir.

Goku se incorporó en la cama para mirarla, a pesar de sólo tener la iluminación de la luz de la luna en su ventana.

—Veamos… ¿te hizo daño el pescado? —insistió el esposo, y ella soltó una risita.

—No, en absoluto. Creo que bebí mucha cafeína, eso es todo.

—Ah ¿Quieres ir al baño?

—No, Goku. Estoy bien. Duérmete.

El hombre se recostó de nuevo, pero permaneció despierto. Milk tiritó levemente y se cubrió con la manta. Entonces Goku pareció haber descubierto la causa del insomnio de su esposa.

—¡Ah! No puedes dormir porque tienes frío.

—¡Santo cielo, Goku! ¡Estoy bien!

En el instante, Goku se pegó por completo a su esposa y le dio la espalda.

—Anda, Milk, abrázate de mi espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, intrigada. Goku se volteó para tomarle los brazos y los posó en sus hombros, para luego volverse de espaldas nuevamente.

—¿Ya sientes menos frío?

—No entiendo cómo tocarte la espalda me haría sentir menos frío.

Goku pareció sorprenderse.

—¡Qué extraño! ¿Será que mi _ki_ está en reposo? O tal vez tú

estás envejeciendo…

Apenas escuchando eso, Milk le asentó un fuerte golpe en la espina dorsal, haciendo a Goku retorcerse de dolor.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy una señora joven y bonita! ¡A ti debería quedarte más claro que ninguna otra persona, Goku!

—¡Sí, sí, tienes razón! ¡Lo siento mucho, Milk! —se disculpó el hombre, arrodillándose en la cama.

—¡Que no se te olvide! Ahora dime de qué diantres estabas hablando.

—¿Qué no recuerdas? Antes y poco después de casarnos solías colgarte de mis hombros y abrazar mi espalda, porque decías que eso te quitaba el frío.

La mujer quedó estupefacta, al recordar esas épocas de recién casados, esa romántica juventud, tan llena de aventuras descomunales.

—Oh, lo había olvidado… —fue todo lo que logró decir ella, recostada boca arriba, mirando al techo. Goku imitó su posición, acostado con los brazos tras la nuca.

—Recuerdo que los primeros días siempre estabas pegada a mí, porque no estabas acostumbrada al clima de la montaña Paoz; eras muy friolenta.

Milk no pudo evitar reír ante la infinita inocencia de su esposo. Y sin detener la risa, aclaró:

—¡Ay, Goku! No es que yo tuviera frío; si yo era así de empalagosa es porque antes te quería mucho.

Goku se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso, e inevitablemente su semblante adoptó una expresión de ligera preocupación, que Milk notó al dejar de reír.

—¿Qué pasa, Goku? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Bueno… si supone que antes mi espalda era " _cálida y acogedora"_ , pero ahora ya no funciona, y acabas de mencionar que _antes_ te comportabas así porque me querías mucho… ¿quiere decir que ya no me quieres? —le preguntó el saiyajin, mirándola fijamente, tal como lo haría un niño con miedo o decepción, haciendo que su mujer riera de nuevo—¿De qué te ríes? No es algo muy agradable que digamos… ¿es porque no tengo un empleo formal? ¿Es eso? ¿O porque no sé conducir un auto?

—¡Ay, Goku! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —dijo ella aún riendo, al tiempo que se acercó para abrazar a su esposo—. Yo te amo.

—¡Qué alivio, Milk! Por un momento me preocupé —exhaló Goku, con una risita, y su esposa le obsequió un beso en la mejilla.

—Tus brazos siempre serán el lugar más acogedor y cálido del universo. Ni todos los dioses destructores podrían vencerte en eso, Goku.

—Me alegra eso… pero no vayas a mencionarlo frente a Bills, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Goku, con algo de nerviosismo.

—Prometido. De todos modos, ese poder sólo me corresponde a mí —respondió ella, abrazada de él y con la cabeza acurrucada en su pecho—¿Sabes? Ya estoy perfectamente cómoda para dormir… pero no me sueltes.

—Está bien —respondió sonriente.

En esa posición, con ese abrazo y ese calor acogedor, el cansancio de Milk se esfumó por completo, y en sus sueños logró recordar sus aventuras juveniles con Goku:

— _¿Tienes frío?_ —le había preguntado él.

— _No, porque tu espalda es muy acogedora…_ —fue la respuesta ensoñada, que propició acurrucarse sobre su espalda y cerrar los enamorados ojos.

El mar tranquilo, el fugaz viento, el tibio atardecer, los delfines y las risas de ambos sobre la _Nube Voladora_ ; ese sueño era una bella memoria del pasado, pero el calor, el acogedor abrazo de Goku y el _amor,_ era un hecho presente e infinito.

—

—

 **Fin**.

—

—

—

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Sé que este breve one-shot no es descomunal, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja. Sobre todo después de revivir el pequeño arco de capítulos de Goku y Milk, cuando ambos se aventuran a salvar el incendio de _La Montaña de Fuego._ Estos capítulos me anudaron el corazón. Goku y Milk son una pareja de lo más encantadora, definitivamente una de mis favoritas.

Tengo cierta manía por querer esconder emociones complejas (como las románticas) en situaciones triviales (como un insomnio cualquiera), pero quizá no es mi fuerte xD Ustedes calificarán xD

Intente estrictamente no deshonrar las personalidades de este matrimonio, pero si fallé, mil disculpas… son un par de personajes complicados de plasmar, sobre todo nuestro Son Goku. Por más que quiera, no logro escribir sobre Goku mostrando sentimientos románticos explícitos. Siento que él demuestra amor de forma sencilla, inocente y hasta infantil… espero no equivocarme si continúo escribiendo sobre _Dragon Ball_ ñwñ

Planeo escribir más sobre éstos dos, así que los invito a frecuentar mi modestísimo apartado :D

¡Los amo! Y lamento muchísimo no ser tan activa en subir fics u.u

* * *

 _ **PD** : Sus reviews son el pastelito de mi fiesta._


End file.
